Love Among Ghouls
by RainaMoe44
Summary: These are just a few song fics I get stuck in my head. Enjoy!
1. Hate That I Love You

**Hi! Moe here! This is my first time posting something on here so I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or the song Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-yo!**

 **Enjoy!**

Kaneki and Touka worked around each other with grace. They've been working together for a while now that it was instinct. They served tables swiftly, poured coffee without spilling, cleaned without touching each other. They were so caught up in work, they didn't notice that it looked like a dance when they worked together. They were dancing around each other.

Kaneki was on Touka's mind and Touka was on Kaneki's. It was clear that they liked each other, well to anybody who knew them. Touka yelled at him constantly to cover up her feelings and Kaneki was always worried about her... it was cute.

But they would never tell each other, no. Touka was too proud and stubborn, Kaneki was too frightful of how Touka would react. Neither one of them wants to lose their friendship.

Touka sighed and stood behind the counter, watching Kaneki talk with a customer. He smiled politely and Touka couldn't help but smile. She liked Kaneki's attitude towards people, both human and ghouls. She really liked him... She hated that.

 _And I can't stand you. Must everything you do make me wanna smile? Can I not like you for a while?_

Touka can't stand Kaneki sometimes. It was like everything he does, whether it be teaching Hinami or bringing Touka coffee when she's tired, it brings a smile to her face. She hates that he has this power over her. She just wants to hate him for a while. Is that too much to ask?

 **But you won't let me. You upset me girl and then I look at your lips, all of a sudden I forget that I was upset. I can't remember what you did, but I hate it.**

Kaneki hated the fact that he couldn't stay angry at Touka. He hated that when she yells at him for something stupid, all he has to do is look at her pouty pink lips and he forgets instantly. It was like a spell and he didn't understand why it was like that. He hated it.

 _You know exactly what to do, so that I can't stay mad at you for too long. That's wrong. But I hate it..._

Touka hated that she could be angry at him for doing something stupid, then she'd catch him staring at her lips with that look. That look that said that he wanted to kiss her or something, then suddenly she's not mad anymore. It's wrong. She doesn't know how he does it. She hated it.

 **You know exactly how to touch so that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more. I despise that I adore you.**

Kaneki hated it. He hated how he could be so irritated with something and then Touka touches his shoulder or his hand. Then suddenly he's not so irritated anymore. He adores her so much, she is the definition of beauty and resilience... He despises that he puts her on a pedestal, like she's his Goddess.

 **You completely know the power that you have, the only one who makes me laugh.**

And the worst part is... She knows it! She knows the power that she has over him, he knows she does. She has to, because how can she do it so easily? How can she change him so quickly? How can she subdue him so quickly?

 _Said that it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I love you beyond the reason why. And it just ain't right._

He has to know. Kaneki has to know that Touka loves him. He takes advantage of it. He looks at her with those black eyes that makes her think that he might love her back. But there's no way in hell that Touka is Kaneki's type. Kaneki likes soft and subtle girls, girls who don't talk back and who are into books like him... Girls like Rize portrayed.

Touka is a tomboy, a rough and tumble girl. She doesn't take any shit from anybody. She's too strong and too independent for Kaneki... So why does he lead her on like this?

 ** _And I hate how much I love you so. I can't stand how much I need you. And I hate how much I love you so._**

She hated it. He hated it. Touka hated how much she loved the infuriating man. Kaneki hated how much he need the independent Touka.

 _But I just can't let you go._

Touka can't let him go. Kaneki Ken is the addiction Touka can't kick.

 **And I hate that I love you, girl.**

Kaneki hated that he loves her so much. It was like he couldn't breathe if he didn't get to see her.

 _ **And I hate that I love you so...**_

They both knew that these feelings would never stop. They hated that.

So for now, they would dance around the issue. Thinking how much they hated loving the other. They're both too stubborn to ever admit their feelings for each other anyway.

 **Well thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I had to change up some of the lyrics to go with Touka and Kaneki, but that's okay.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	2. Someone To Love You

**Well, here's another song fic. This one is Ayato and Hinami, I feel this song goes good with the situation they were in.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was like clockwork now to Hinami, a routine. She's been use to the same routine since she joined Kaneki in the Aogiri. Ayato was put in charge of her, he taught her how to fight and how to withstand harsh blows. He taught her to hunt, which she hated to do.

But back to the routine.

Ayato would wake her up, in not the most pleasing way. They would go hunt. Then the mission, where they would kill so many Doves. Go home, where Ayato would say some pretty harsh things to her. Then she'd go to bed. Rinse and repeat.

Right now, Ayato was cussing her out. They made it back to a mission and he was pretty angry at her. She knew he wasn't angry at her per se, he was angry at the Doves who tried to kill her and almost succeeded.

To Hinami, Ayato was a broken soul. Much like how Touka was to Kaneki. Kaneki healed Touka slowly and Hinami hoped she could do the same for Ayato.

It'd be nice to have an actual conversation with Ayato instead of him yelling at her for no reason. She was growing tired of the same old routine, she was tired of acting like a clock. She should stop time.

"Ayato."

Her voice made Ayato stop mid-sentence. She never spoke when he was like this. Everything he had wanted to say and everything he was going to say was erased from his mind once she looked up at him.

"I think I've figured you out, Ayato..." She said, her eyes showing something he didn't recognize yet. It was familiar though.

"W-What?" Ayato replied, staring at her cautiously.

Hinami smiled softly, which made his heart beat uncharacteristically harder. _"I picture that I can read your mind and tell you everything you're going through."_ Hinami said softly. Ayato's eyes widened.

 _This girl... she's been figuring me out? Reading me?_

Hinami usually acted like a zombie, she seemed to not be paying attention or not even living at all. He never thought she was watching him...

 _"Baby, I've tried to find all the reasons why you're alone and acting so cold."_ Hinami confessed.

"Baby?" He questioned. Why did she call him that? Hinami just chuckled at his puzzled expression.

 _"Tell me how long you've been this way."_ Hinami said.

"What? No, why the fuck should you care?" Ayato asked, glaring at the girl. His look didn't bother her, of-course, because she just smiled at him.

 _"Maybe I can open up your heart."_ Ayato's eyes widened as he stared at the puzzle in front of him. What exactly was she saying to him? _"See, I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you and I know that you've been waiting too..."_

"Waiting for what?" He asked, looking away from her. Did she just confess to someone like him?

 _"For someone to love you."_ Ayato's mouth dropped open. Hinami ignored his expression and continued. _"Baby I wish I could've been there for every time you ever shed a tear. Baby I hate to see a guy like you going through the things that you do."_

Ayato didn't know what to think. Hinami thinks that she's got Ayato figured out when he couldn't even figure out his own damn self.

"Ayato, _I think you've gone far too long without a good woman to make you smile. How can I appeal to you and make you understand that I'm here when you're ready for someone to love you."_

Ayato's head whipped back to Hinami. She wanted him? She wanted to love him? A monster? A weakling? Someone who abandoned his sister to protect her and only end up hurting her every time they meet? She wanted... him?

"Ayato, _you've been waiting for the girl from all the fairytales or maybe just the girl from all your dreams. Try to think reality, let's talk possibilities. 'Cause boy, you know you've waited for so long..."_

"What do you know, you fucking brat?!" Ayato snapped. "What makes you think you know anything about me, huh?!"

"I've seen it before." Hinami said calmly. Ayato's expression changed from anger to curiosity. "I saw it in Big Sister and then Big Brother came along... I see it in Big Brother now that he isn't by Big Sister's side anymore... I saw it in me when my parents died... but it's gone now because of you." Ayato's eyes widened, he saw tears stream down her cheeks. _"All you need is someone who cares... Someone who will always be there... All you need to say is that you want me to be with you._ Ayato, _I know you've waited for so long for someone to love you..."_

Ayato's expression softened and he sat down beside her. He put his hand on her head and pulled her to him roughly. "Stop crying, alright?" He said.

Hinami smiled and dug her head into his chest. She managed to stop time.

Ayato looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Yeah, the brat managed to figure him out.

But he figured her out, too.

 **Well that was it. The song was Someone To Love You by Ruff Endz.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Moe**


	3. Far Away

**I don't own anything!**

 **Enjoy!**

Touka sat in her cafe, :RE. She sent home Nishiki and the others. She wanted this time to reflect on everything in her life like she usually did. She missed Kaneki and wondered why Kaneki wasn't back even though Aogiri has disbanded.

Hinami and Ayato were back. So why wasn't he?

It seemed like everything went back to normal, well normal enough. Doves didn't surround the 20th ward now because the One-Eyed Owl is dead... Both of them.

 _"This time, this place. Misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait?"_ Touka whispered.

Time seemed to go slower and slower in the place where she used to spend her days with Kaneki. She made a mistake... She waited too long to tell Kaneki how she felt and by then it was too late, he already made up his mind.

 _"Just one chance, just one breath. Just in case, there's just one left."_ She mumbled, looking out the window. She sat at the table Kaneki always sat at, the one him and Hide used to sit at when he was a human. The one him and her used to sit at when he turned into a ghoul.

If she had one chance, she would turn back time and tell him. Tell him everything she should've said when it was right. She thought she had a while before having to tell him. Boy was she wrong.

 _"On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance. 'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand."_

Touka would beg him on her knees for him to stay, damn her pride and all. She might've followed him, if it wasn't for Manager, and held his hand through all the hell he would have to go through. But she stayed.

 _"I'd give it all, I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up. But you're so far away, so far away for far too long."_

She'd give anything to have him back. She's not going to give him up, she'll wait for him. She just wished she had the chance to tell him.

"Big Sister!"

Touka jumped up and turned around startled. She saw Hinami and Ayato walk in, hand-in-hand. Touka teared up as she shook her head, trying to muster up a smile for the girl and her brother. She ended up falling to her knees.

"Sister!" Hinami exclaimed, hurrying over to her sister's side. Ayato stared at his sister sympathetically, already knowing the reason for his sister's breakdown.

Hinami hugged her, already knowing what was wrong also. Touka held onto Hinami and sobbed heart brokenly.

 _"I wanted... I wanted him to stay! 'Cause I needed... I needed to say! I love him! I loved him all along! And I miss him! And I forgave him for being away for far too long!_ What if he's dead?!" Touka cried. _"He needs to keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving him anymore! He needs to hold onto me and never let me go..."_

Ayato watched the scene before him and clenched his fists. This was not his sister, his sister would never do this unless she was hurting so much...

He would have to have a talk with Kaneki Ken.

 **Well! That's it! The song was Far Away by Nickleback!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	4. How You Remind Me

**I don't own anything!**

 **Enjoy!**

Kaneki sat on a nearby building, watching Touka's apartment. Hinami had just left and he was surprised that Ayato wasn't with her. He knew about Hinami's and Ayato's relationship, as long as Hinami was happy he was okay with it.

He watched Touka walk into her living room and sit down with a book, The Black Goat Egg. He smiled softly, but that smile soon disappeared when he heard someone land behind him.

"Ayato."

"Eyepatch." Ayato replied.

Kaneki turned his head to look at him. "What do you want, Ayato?" Kaneki asked, his white hair covering his eyes.

"How long do you expect to make my shitty sister wait, Eyepatch?" He asked. Kaneki took off his mask and stared at him for a while before looking back at Touka.

"I don't know if she'd even want me back now. I'm a wreck." Kaneki said, laughing hollowly. Ayato rolled his eyes. "I mean, I'm just a half-breed ghoul." Kaneki said.

"You don't know what she's going through, Kaneki."

"I do. It's just my insecurities stopping me." Kaneki confessed. He wasn't sure why he was telling Ayato this, he hated Ayato for what he did to Touka. _"Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. Tired of living like a blind man, I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling."_

Ayato sat down next to somebody who used to hate. He didn't understand what Kaneki was saying, but he was going to listen. Maybe he could convince the half-ghoul to go back to his sister.

 _"It's not like she didn't know."_

"Do you not love her anymore?" Ayato asked.

Kaneki shook his head and sighed. _"I said I loved her and I swear I still do."_

"Then why aren't you going to her?"

 _"It must be so bad, 'cause living with me must have damn near killed her._ Because of me, because I was too weak she got hurt. I don't know if I can protect her. There's a lot of people after me, Ayato. _That's how she reminds me of what I really am._ A coward. _It's not like her to say sorry,_ though she apologized to me when I last saw her. _I was waiting on a different story, this time I'm mistake for handing her a heart worth breaking. And I've been wrong, I've been down to the bottom of every bottle. This five words in my head scream, "Are we having fun yet?"."_ Kaneki said.

Ayato looked at him. He sighed.

Kaneki Ken, known as Eyepatch and Centipede... the most badass ghoul around, feared his weak shitty sister. He shook his head.

"That's right, you'd never make it as a wise man." Ayato said. Ayato stood up and sighed. "Don't make her wait too long, Kaneki Ken. You'll regret it."

And with that Ayato walked away. Kaneki sighed and stared at Touka for a bit longer. He shook his head and put on his mask. He stood up with a smile hidden behind his mask. He jumped off the roof, thinking maybe he should go back to Touka.

Touka looked out the window and smiled sadly.

"Hurry back... Shitty Kaneki." She whispered.

 **Well that's it! The song was How You Remind Me by Nickleback.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Moe**


	5. Dancin' Away With My Heart

**I don't own anything!**

 **Enjoy!**

Touka sat in :RE, Hinami and Ayato had just left and now she's alone. She turned on the stereo nearby. She looked at the fairy lights around the cafe, she remember when they bought one like these for Anteiku. She made Kaneki help her put them up, these were the same kind of lights.

Touka chuckled, it was a weird night for the both of them. They had music on that night too, they had much more to do that night than put up lights. They still had to clean and organized the coffee beans.

A song came on that Touka really liked and Kaneki had asked her to dance. She was skeptical at first, of-course, but she accepted. That was the night before Kaneki was take by Yamori...

Touka stared out the window and sighed longingly. Where the hell was Kaneki? What's taking him so long?

The bell rung and Touka sighed an irritated sigh. "We're closed." She said, leaning on the window away from the customer.

"Touka."

Touka flinched violently and her eyes widened. "No way." She whispered. She slowly turned around and saw Kaneki right in front of her. His white hair, his black eyes, black nails, pale skin, and black outfit. She stared at him in shock and he stared at her blankly.

"Ka... Kaneki?" She asked.

"I'm back, Touka." He said, smiling an empty smile.

Touka realized that the Kaneki she knew was gone or maybe deep down inside him. But she saw a broken man in front of her, someone who has a deep psychological pain. She put a hand on Kaneki's chest and felt a strong heart beat.

Touka looked up at Kaneki with tearful eyes and with a smile. "Welcome back, Shitty Kaneki." She said. Kaneki smiled warmly as Touka threw her arms around his neck. She cried into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "What took you so damn long?" She sobbed.

"Sorry, Touka." He whispered. He relished the warmth coming from her. He missed her. He looked around the cafe and noticed it was an exact replica of Anteiku. He noticed the lights and smiled softly. "You remember the last night I was here?" He asked quietly.

Touka pulled away slightly, keeping her arms around his neck. "Yeah." She replied, looking him in the eyes.

Kaneki chuckled and put his hands on her hips, he began to sway side to side. **"I finally asked you to dance on that slow song. Beneath the moon that was really the lights we put on."** Kaneki said, smiling at Touka. Touka giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

 _"I could still feel my head on your shoulder. And hoping that song would never be over."_ Touka confessed, looking up at the half-ghoul. He was smiling at her.

 **"I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes."** Kaneki said, brushing the hair out of her face. Two blue eyes stared into black.

 _"And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind."_ Touka added.

Their faces got closer. **"I can still feel you lean in to kiss me."**

Touka looked away. _"I couldn't help but wonder if you ever missed me."_ Kaneki smiled sadly at her as Touka looked back at him. _"You headed off to Aogiri when I just got you back and we lost touch. I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so much."_ Touka said.

Kaneki grabbed her face. **"I haven't seen you in ages."** He admitted.

 _"You know I found myself wondering where you are."_ Touka said, tearing up. Maybe Kaneki didn't want her.

 **"For me you'll always be 18 and beautiful. And dancing away with my heart."**

Touka's eyes widened before she closed them, trying to stop the tears. Kaneki smiled and kissed her softly. "I still love you, Touka. What about you?" Kaneki confessed.

Touka nodded letting out a choked sob. "I love you, Shitty Kaneki!" She exclaimed, smashing her lips to his. Kaneki let himself fall into that kiss, putting all his pain and longing into it.

If anybody could heal Kaneki's heart, it would be Touka.

 **The song was Dancing Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Moe**


	6. Did You Wrong

**I don't own anything!**

 **Enjoy!**

Hinami came running into Kaneki's and Touka's apartment, startling them both. "Big Brother! Big Sister!" She exclaimed, crying like she had when she was a child.

Kaneki caught her and held her to him as they both looked at her confused. "What's wrong Hina?" Kaneki asked, rubbing her back soothingly. Touka stood beside her, patting her head.

"T-That stupid Ayato!" Hinami sobbed.

"Shitty Bro?" Touka questioned.

"What did he do?" Kaneki asked, his voice lowering. Touka suddenly feared for her little brother, Hinami is like a daughter to the both of them and Kaneki was like a overprotective father when it came to Hinami.

"He called me weak like my parents!" Hinami exclaimed.

Kaneki growled and hand Hinami over to Touka. "Kaneki." Touka warned.

"I'm not gonna kill him, just gonna talk." Kaneki assured. And with that he ran off. Touka pulled away from the crying Hinami and gave her a scolding look. Hinami looked at her confused.

"I know what you're playing, Hinami." Touka said, shaking her head. Hinami looked up at Touka sheepishly. "You played Kaneki to get to Ayato, huh?" Touka said chuckling.

"He hurt my feelings, Big Sister." Hinami said childishly. Touka sighed and looked at the girl, if only her mother was here to help her. But all she had was Touka's guidance.

Kaneki walked up to Ayato, glaring at him with a deadly look. Ayato shivered slightly and crossed his arms. "I knew that brat would do this, send her Big Brother after me. Listen Eyepatch, we just had a fight. I think we're done, so ya won't have to worry about me anymore." Ayato said, sadly.

Kaneki's eyes widened slightly before looking at him sympathetically.

"Did Touka's and mine pain teach you anything?" Kaneki asked, sitting down next to the grimacing man. "Geez, you kids are a pain in my ass." Kaneki mumbled.

Touka sat next to Hinami, giving her a knowing look. "Listen Hinami, you shouldn't end your relationship with Ayato over a petty fight." Touka persuaded.

"He's always so mean to me. I shouldn't be with someone who is mean to me all the time." Hinami said stubbornly.

Touka smiled a small smile. "Honey, I'm mean to Kaneki. Does that mean we should break up?" Touka asked. Hinami's eyes widened. "That's how we Kirishimas work. We're mean to the people we love because we don't know how to express our feelings." Touka said sadly.

"I don't want you and Big Brother to break up." Hinami said with tearful eyes. Touka sighed.

 _"You know, I want you to just sit back and think for a second."_ Touka said.

Kaneki stared at Ayato, who looked at him questioningly. "You want me to think?" Ayato asked incredulously. "Dude, what the hell am I supposed to think about?" He asked.

Kaneki sighed and shook his head. **"You know what I mean."** He said angrily. **"There's a lot of people hating out there, hating on relationships and stuff. There's people who don't want to see you happy."**

"What?" Ayato asked.

"Like Eto, she thrived on seeing you suffer. Seeing all of us suffer." Kaneki said.

"People don't want to see me happy?" Hinami asked.

"The Doves... You're relationship with Ayato is important, baby." Touka said. _"They're always trying to take the joy, bring you down when you're feeling good."_ Touka explained.

"Bring me down...?" Hinami asked.

"Yeah." Kaneki said, looking at the puzzled man. **"You have to be the one to sit by your mate and say I'ma be with you no matter what."** Kaneki explained.

"You're telling me to put up with her bullshit?" Ayato said angrily. Kaneki glared at her.

"Watch it, fucker. That is my little sister you're talking about." Kaneki said angrily.

"But Sister, what about his mean words!" Hinami exclaimed. Touka sighed and grabbed her hand.

 _"What am I saying is to say fuck it! He did you wrong and you did him wrong!"_

Kaneki hit him on the head and glared at him with annoyance. "Ow! What was that for Eyepatch?!" He exclaimed.

 **"What I'm saying is that you and her have to put up with each other's shit!"** Kaneki said angrily. Ayato's eyes widened slightly before he looked away.

Hinami stared at Touka with shock, Touka just smiled and looked out the window. She remembered when her and Kaneki had their first fight after he came back. _"The easiest thing to do is leave."_ Touka said.

That's what Kaneki did, he left and that wasn't easy for either one of them. But it was easier than staying and dealing with the consequences.

Kaneki sighed and put a hand on Ayato's shoulder. **"You don't wanna lose this relationship, so you gotta stay strong. I know you don't want to move on."**

"I don't want to lose Hinami... but it's just so fucking hard now." Ayato said.

Kaneki smiled. "Who said it would be easy?" Kaneki asked. Ayato looked at Kaneki. "Me and your sister, we still fight to this day. I know it's only been a couple of weeks since I've been back with Touka... But fuck after a while, Touka made me understand how much pain I put her through. We argued but we stayed together." Kaneki explained.

Touka grabbed Hinami in a hug and ran her fingers through her hair gently. Hinami was suddenly reminded of her mother. She buried her face into Touka's chest. "I'm just tired of everything." Hinami whispered.

 _"I know you're sick and tired of the fussing and the fighting and the cussing. But he loves you."_ Touka explained. "Isn't that worth it? Kaneki put me through so much pain, but I still love him." Touka said smiling.

Kaneki smirked at the confused man. **"And she loves you too."**

Ayato's eyes widened. Sure, he heard Hinami say those words to him. But they never sunk in until now, hearing it from somebody else.

 **"You did her wrong."**

 _"You did him wrong."_ Touka whispered, stroking her hair. "But that doesn't mean that he's always like that."

 **"She'll take you back."** Kaneki said assuringly. Ayato looked down at his hands with guilt. Kaneki seen that look way too many times, on his own face.

 _"He'll take you back."_ Touka assured. She heard Hinami's sobs, she's heard that too many times. Touka was just like Hinami.

 **"No matter what you do."**

 _"No matter what you say."_

 **"No matter how far you go."**

 _"Don't take your love away."_

 **"Because you love her."**

 _"You want him and you need him."_

 _ **"So why not try to work it out."**_

Kaneki smiled at Ayato, Touka smiled at Hinami. The younger adults looked to the older adults with determination.

"I swear Kaneki, I'll be with her."

"I'll go to him, Big Sister."

Kaneki and Touka sat on the couch, feeling mentally exhausted. "Geez, those kids are such a pain in my ass." Touka mumbled.

Kaneki chuckled. "We still go it. We did good." Kaneki said, holding up his hand.

Touka smiled a tired smile and high-fived him. "We did good." She agreed.

 **Well that was it! The song was Did You Wrong Remix by Pleasure P!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Moe**


	7. I'd Come For You

**Hi! I got a request from michelous to do this! Thanks for reviewing michelous! Enjoy!**

It was a stupid fight. It started off with something stupid, Kaneki had done something stupid, something that Touka couldn't even remember. But it escalated into something big, Touka was nitpicking and she knew it. But she didn't say anything that was as bad as what Kaneki had said.

Kaneki said that sometimes, he wished he never came back.

That one sentence punched Touka, knocked the breath out of her.

Suddenly, all her insecurities came out. She began doubting herself. She got real quiet and Kaneki just stared in shock. Kirishima Touka was subdued.

Touka sighed as she stared out the window. She thought that they were past this kind of foolishness. It's been a year since Kaneki came back to her, one year since they admitted they loved each other, one year that they've been living together. Touka thought she finally healed Kaneki's horribly broken heart and soul, but she was wrong.

 _Kaneki doesn't wanna be here with me._

"Touka?"

Touka turned her head slightly and saw a very guilt-ridden Kaneki. She sighed and looked ahead. "What Kaneki? Come to tell me you're leaving?"

Kaneki's eyes widened as he stepped forward. "No baby, I would never leave you." He said, sounding earnest. Touka wanted to believe that, but she couldn't.

"I don't wanna hear it, Kaneki. You obviously don't wanna be here if you're thinking that way." Touka said. She laughed an empty laugh. "Honestly, I should've seen this coming a lot sooner. It was too good for too long."

"No! Touka just give me a moment! _Just one more moment, that's all that's needed._ " Kaneki said desperately. Touka looked at Kaneki, the desperation and fear on his face broke her heart. But dammit her heart was hurting too.

"What is there to say?" She asked, her voice monotone.

"Touka, when I came back I was in so much pain. _Like wounded soldiers in need of healing."_ Kaneki said. Touka sighed, she already knew this. _"_ It's _time to be honest, this time I'm pleading. Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it._ "

Kaneki was just so irritated. He didn't mean to say what he said. She was just being so damn mean, she was hurting him. Kaneki wanted Touka to hurt too, to feel some of his pain. But he took it too far.

 _"I can't believe I said something that lay our love on the ground."_ Kaneki admitted. He had said something that made Touka second guess Kaneki's feelings for her. Kaneki should've known it was stupid to say something like that, Touka isn't very trusting of Kaneki... Especially since he left her before... _"But it doesn't matter 'cause I've made it up, forgive me now._ I didn't mean to say that, I was just so angry."Kaneki pleaded.

Touka knew that he didn't mean it... She knew, but she didn't. She was full of doubt. Why had he said it if he didn't mean it? "Why would you say something like that to me, Kaneki?" Touka asked, looking him in his eyes.

Kaneki sighed and shook her head. _"Everyday I spent away, my soul was inside out."_ Kaneki said. Touka stared at him blankly. She already knew that. She already knew that he bore so much pain and suffering in his heart. Kaneki sighed, irritated that he couldn't get the right thing out of his mouth. _"_ There's _got to be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow."_ Kaneki mumbled.

All he wanted to do was prove to her that he loved her. He wanted to grab her and kiss her until she got it. But right now, Touka would probably kill him... So, he'd have to just settle in trying to tell her in words, even if he had to repeat himself.

 _"I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing. My mind was closing, now I'm believing."_ Kaneki said.

When Kaneki had came back, he was a shell of a person. He looked without really seeing what was in front of him. He didn't believe anything that came out of anybody's mouth without some sort of proof. He didn't trust others, not even the people he knew from Anteiku... not even Touka. It was like there was a barrier between him and Touka.

Kaneki can't remember how many times Touka told him she loved him until he finally believed her. Touka helped him, she was so patient with him.

 _"I finally know just what it means to let someone in, to see the side of me that no one does or ever will."_ Kaneki admitted. Touka's eyes widened slightly. He just admitted that he would never be with anybody except for her.

It was true too. Kaneki wanted nobody except for Touka. She is his one and only.

 _"So, if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone. I'd search forever. just to bring you home._ Touka, if you ever leave me I won't give up on you at all. I would look for you, I would do what you did for me. I would help you. I would save you." Kaneki said.

Touka's eyes widened. "What?" He would?

Kaneki looked at her determined. _"Here and now this I vow..._ I swear Touka... _No matter what gets in my way... As long as there's still life in me. No matter what, remember..."_

Touka looked at him confused. "Remember what?"

Kaneki smiled. _"I'll always come for you."_ He said. Touka stared at him in shock.

"You would? Even though I'm a bitch sometimes? Even though I hurt you? Even though I don't say the things I'm supposed to say?" Touka asked doubtfully. Kaneki smiled and Touka felt the wind get knocked out of her.

That smile... that look, it was one that said that he loved her. That he adored her.

 _"By now you'd know that I'd come for you. No one but you, yes I'd come for you... But only if you wanted me to."_ Touka felt tears well up in her eyes. _"And I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true._ I'd _give my life for you. You know I'd always come for you."_

Touka felt the tears fall and she began to sob openly. Kaneki sighed and smiled, pulling her into a hug. He held her tightly as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry, Touka. I'm so sorry." Kaneki whispered.

Touka grabbed his face and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry too... I love you, Kaneki." She whispered.

Kaneki's eyes widened slightly. "You still love me? Even though I hurt you again?" Kaneki asked shocked. Touka smiled softly and put her forehead to his.

"Shitty Kaneki, you idiot. Don't you know by now I will always love you?"

Kaneki grinned and kissed his love roughly.

This woman would be the death of him.

 **Well that was it!**

 **Song- I'd Come For You by Nickleback**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you want anything in particular let me know!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	8. Requests

Hey! Just stopping by to say I will post one chapter a day on this series! If there's any requests, lemme know and I'll see what I can do! Thanks!

Until next time!

Moe


	9. The Matrimony

**Well back to it!**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or the song!**

 **Enjoy!**

Ayato waited. He was sure he was going to die... He was sure that Kaneki was going to kill him.

It was just like any other day. Touka and Kaneki worked :RE, when closing time came so did Ayato and Hinami. Touka had taken Hinami off, they were talking about girly things while Ayato stayed with Kaneki.

Usually when that happened, Ayato and Kaneki was silent. Kaneki would be reading a book as Ayato stared out the window. But Ayato had asked Kaneki a question that Kaneki did not see coming.

It's been about two years since Kaneki has came back. He asked Touka to marry him and she accepted of-course, they got married a couple of months after. It was a short engagement and a small wedding, only friends and close family.

Ayato and Hinami were doing well since they're last big blowout. So Kaneki should have saw the question coming.

It was quiet and then out of the blue, Ayato looked at Kaneki. "Eyepatch." He had said. Kaneki looked up from his book, raising a brow at the younger ghoul.

"What?" Kaneki replied.

"What's... What's getting engaged like? What's marriage like?" Ayato asked, looking down as he blushed. Kaneki's eyes widened and he just stared at him in shock. Ayato suddenly felt nervous.

It's been about five minutes since he asked that question. Ayato was sure he was going to die. He was sure Kaneki was going to rip him to shreds with his Kagunes. But Kaneki surprised the both of them, he laughed quietly.

"Whatso funny?" Ayato asked, suddenly annoyed.

"Well, I never thought you'd ask me that question." Kaneki replied, still chuckling.

"You either fucking tell me or you don't. It's as simple as that." Ayato snapped, feeling embarrassed. Kaneki sighed and quieted his chuckle.

"Well **getting engaged is like getting... uh...** " Kaneki said, trying to find the right way to word his sentence. " **It's the first hill of a roller coaster.** "

Ayato raised a brow. "A roller coaster?" He asked. Kaneki nodded, smiling slightly. Maybe he should scare the younger man.

"Yep. **And you hear those clickers, the loud sound- this really violent metal. The chunka-chunka-chunka and you go, "What's, what's going on here?" you know?** " Kaneki explained.

"What's the loud sound mean?" Ayato asked nervously.

Kaneki grinned. "Well, that's your heart when you propose. You think, **"Boy this thing is really, really goes high!"**." Kaneki said.

"Then what?" Ayato asked curiously.

" **And the you go over the top, the wedding is at the top. You go over the top, and then you're just screaming.** " Kaneki joked. Ayato looked down, not finding Kaneki's teasing one bit funny.

"Well, _even if you make plans you never think you're really ready for marriage?_ " Ayato asked.

Kaneki smiled warmly at Ayato. He shook his head slightly. " **No it's uh, it's like any growth. You can't be ready for it because tha- it's growth, it's gonna be new. You're gonna have a new life, you're gonna be a new person...** " Kaneki replied. Ayato looked down thoughtfully and Kaneki smiled warmly at the younger man. Even though they had problems in the past, he's grown to care for Ayato. He's forgiven Ayato. "What are you planning, Ayato?" Kaneki asked.

Ayato looked up at Kaneki, looking determined. "Kaneki, I need to ask you for your blessing... I want to marry Hinami, I want her to be only mine." Ayato said suddenly.

Kaneki smiled warmly. "Sure. But if you hurt her, well I'll break the other half of your bones." Kaneki warned.

Ayato paced back-and-forth in front of Hinami, Hinami watched him with confusion. "What is it that you had to say to me, Ayato?" Hinami asked.

Ayato froze, he felt his heart beat faster. It was so loud, he was sure she could hear it. He wrung his hands nervously. "Listen brat... Hinami..." Ayato corrected himself. Hinami's eyes widened as she stared at her boyfriend, he never called her by her name unless something serious was about to happen.

"You're scaring me, Ayato." Hinami mumbled. "What happened?"

Ayato sighed frustrated, he was scaring her now great. " _Look, I'll admit it, albeit pathetic that I'm in my early 20's still only been to one wedding._ " Ayato stared. Hinami stared at him in confused. She already knew that. The wedding was Touka's and Kaneki's.

"Yeah, I know. It was Big Brother's and Big Sister's wedding." Hinami said clueless. Ayato sighed and shook his head.

" _Guess the idea of that kind of thing do not sit with me well."_ Ayato admitted. Hinami's eyes widened and she felt disappoint flood through her. " _It's not your fault, it's like they're trying to get me to do the same as well."_ Ayato mumbled.

Hinami sighed dejectedly. "Yeah, well. I knew that marriage wasn't your kind of thing." Hinami whispered. Ayato's eyes widened when he saw her saddened expression. He cursed himself, why did he have to ramble on?

 **"It's like any growth. You can't be ready for it..."** Kaneki's voice rang in his head. He sighed, well Kaneki was right. He wasn't ready for it. But dammit he is Ayato, he will not be strayed.

" _I'm selfish, and I need you to myself. Trying to see you afloat, but don't wanna see you excel."_ Ayato mumbled.

Hinami's eyes widened. What did that mean? Why didn't he want to see her go further in life? She suddenly felt angry.

" _Cause I failed and see you about to cry.. Cause when I enter your heart it feels like I leave without my pride."_ Ayato mumbled. He saw the tears in her eyes as soon as he said that sentence before. But he doesn't want to see her move forward because he feels like he's 15 steps back. It feels like every time he does something for her, his pride leaves him. He's a selfish person. _"I'm sorry, and you're staring at my face fearing it's gone, always it's you sharing me with everyone else. Wrong, how dare I say I ignore you? Preparing for that day I leave you here and switch you for them."_

Hinami knew that Ayato was quite popular with the ladies. She always thought that it felt like she was sharing him with all of the girls. She felt like he was ignoring her. She was prepared for the day that he would leave and find a prettier and more attractive girl... She thought all of this, so how did he know that?

 _"It's hard, you know temptation and all? Bitches out here trying to see if my relationship's strong. Get a place in them or runaway from your heart. Gave you my all, nothing is sacred no more- I'm wrong."_ Ayato said angrily.

He hated the fact that staying loyal was hard. He hated it when women came up to him in front of Hinami and ask for him. They were trying to steal him away, take him away from Hinami's heart. But Ayato wanted Hinami, he gave all of him to her... He thought nothing was sacred anymore, but he was wrong.

Hinami is sacred.

"What's bringing all this confessing on?" Hinami asked. Ayato sighed and shook his head.

 _"I'll admit, let me be hypothetic. The day I found you woman, I was scared to share it."_ Ayato said.

Hinami looked at him with confusion. "Scared to share what?" She asked.

 _"The idea of me finding love, I thought it would run you off. And true my wall could use some plaques, but still I gotta floss. Brush you off, see I'm kinda lost."_ Ayato said.

He thought he would never find love. He thought that if he admitted his feelings to Hinami that should would run away from him, but she stayed. She stayed and that pissed him off because she deserved so much better than him... So he would brush her off sometimes, he didn't know what to do. Ayato felt so lost.

"Well if you're feeling lost, tell me." Hinami said, smiling. She still didn't know what was bringing all this on. But if Ayato is talking about it, then she would listen and try to help him. Hinami loves him.

Ayato sighed and looked away from her. _"Like if I'm up in a club with a couple of move ons... I'm just a dark, trying to be good ghoul with a troubled heart. Went from fallin' in love to drunk and fallin' apart. This is hard, trying to find some time to move on... Cause when we lost our baby, I got shady, shit got too dark."_ Ayato explained. He looked at Hinami, smiling sadly. _"Soft, and I thank you baby, you're strong."_

Hinami felt pain go through her. Those were hard times.

Hinami was pregnant once before, she lost the baby. While she was trying to be strong, Ayato went to clubs and got drunk. He was trying to find some peace, thinking that what he was doing was right... But it was wrong. He turned dark when Hinami lost their child... But he came back. He apologized. This was the first time he thanked her for helping him through that.

"It was hard times... What else is bothering you?"

 _"My ex before you married too, I say so long but good terms we ended on. But surely put a dent on how I worry about this... Off white picket fences, on flights with the children. On site stealing kisses on off nights... I sometimes wished we had that."_ Ayato admitted.

He found out that a girl he had dated before gotten married. He saw her in the city on day. She had a ring on her finger, a baby on her hip, and a man in her hand. He didn't think anything bad of it because they ended on good terms, but he thought that Hinami should have what she had.

"What are you trying to say, Ayato?" Hinami asked.

Ayato sighed and walked to her, he dropped down in front of her. Kirishima Ayato was on his knees in front of Hinami. Hinami's eyes widened.

 _"I plan to do it better though... Some of your friends say "Let him go" and we ain't getting any younger. I can give up now, but I can promise you forever though."_ Ayato said.

Hinami's eyes widened. "What...?"

Ayato smiled. _"If there's a question of my heart, you've got it. It don't belong to anyone but you. If there's a question of my love, you've got it. Baby, don't worry I've got plans for you... Baby, I've been making plans for love, I've been making plans for you."_ Ayato said. He pulled out a ring from his pocket and Hinami felt her heart stop. Tears pricked at her eyes painfully.

She never thought this would happen.

"Ayato..."

"Hinami... _I couldn't make you wait forever, for forever... This is forever._ I love you Hinami... Will you marry me?"

Hinami began to cry openly. "Yes!" She exclaimed. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and held him tightly. "I love you so much!" Ayato smiled and pulled away, putting the ring on her finger.

He remembered what Kaneki had said. **_"I always feel like I'm a planet. And Touka was kinda like moving through this solar system with me... And, marriage is like you decided to jump off your planet, across to another planet. And you can only do it when one planet passes real close. And you look and you go "Hey, I think I can jump across"."_**

Ayato grinned and shook his head. _"We ain't nothin' but some planets."_ He whispered.

"What?" Hinami asked, looking at Ayato. Ayato smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Nothing. I love you Hinami."

 **Well that was it!**

 **Song- The Matrimony by Wale ft. Usher**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think or let me know if you want anything special!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	10. Dance For You

**Hey!**

 **Warning there will be lemon in this chapter! If you don't like, don't read!**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul!**

 **Well back to it!**

 **Enjoy!**

Touka sighed heavily as she waited tables, watching Kaneki talk to one of their regular ghoul customers. Hinami chatted her ear off as she tried to take the customers' orders. Hinami was just so excited about her engagement with Ayato, she kept talking about wedding bells. They've been engaged for 8 months now and she wouldn't shut up about the damn wedding.

But Touka couldn't listen to her adoptive little sister's talk about her wedding. She had too much on her mind. Why?

Because the first time ever, Kaneki denied sex. Touka had just had their beautiful baby girl, Ryouki. Named after Ryouko, Hinami's mother, and Kaneki. Touka loves her baby girl. Ryouki has her father's white hair and her mother's blue eyes. She is the definition of perfect.

But after Touka's pregnancy, Touka wasn't feeling very attractive. The icing on the cake was when Kaneki said no to Touka's rare advances.

Touka sighed dejectedly and Hinami raised a brow. At least Touka would sometimes entertain her babbling, but now her older sister was completely ignoring her. "Big Sister?" Hinami asked.

Touka smiled warmly at Touka, snapping out of her daze. "Sorry Hina, what were you saying?" Touka asked smiling a fake smile. Hinami gave her a knowing smile.

"Did something happened with Big Brother?"

Touka's eyes widened and her face flushed red. She grabbed Hinami's hand and dragged her to the living quarters. She gave Hinami a flustered look. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this." Touka muttered to herself. Hinami waited patiently for Touka to continue. She older female ghoul looked down at her hands as she wrung them nervously. "Um... Kaneki stopped my advances last night..." Touka mumbled.

Hinami gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

Touka glared at the younger ghoul. "Dammit Hinami, this is not the time to play stupid!" Touka exclaimed.

"I am not playing stupid! I don't get what you mean!"

"Kaneki didn't want to have sex with me!" Touka shouted.

"Uh..." Both women looked to the doorway to see Ayato standing there with a nervous and disgusted look on his face. "Um, I was gonna ask you to leave but it seems like you're busy..." Ayato said.

"GO AWAY!" Both women shouted threateningly. Ayato scurried out of the room and Hinami sighed.

"Big Sister, maybe you should do something to spice it up in the bedroom." Hinami said, smiling warmly. Touka raised a brow.

"Like what?"

Hinami grinned mischievously. "Well, Ayato likes it when I wear some lingerie and heels and dance for him." Hinami said cheerfully. Touka's face paled.

"Um, that's not really my style." She said nervously. But before she could dismiss the idea Hinami grabbed her hand and gave her an excited look.

"Don't be shy! I'll help you!" Hinami exclaimed, dragging her to Touka's and Kaneki's bedroom. Touka paled.

"It was stupid of me to talk to you about this." She muttered to herself.

Touka stood in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror with wide eyes. She couldn't do this. This wasn't her...

Touka had her long hair up in a ponytail, she wore very little make-up only mascara and nude lipstick. She wore a black laced bra, the lace hugging down to the middle of her sides and leaving her stomach bare. She wore matching black laced underwear, the lace forming a V and strings criss-crossing over above her bare skin. She wore black laced stockings that snapped onto the underwear and black suede pumps with red bottoms.

Touka sighed and grabbed her kimono Hinami had bought for her. It was a short kimono, the color was black with red and white flowers printed on it. She tied on the black and white trimmed obi.

"Well, I've gotten this far." Touka muttered.

Ryouki was fast asleep, she sleeps throughout the night already so she shouldn't wake up at all. If she knew Kaneki, and she does very well, he should be reading a book in bed. Touka was suddenly filled with determination, she was going to do this. Touka was never one to back down from a fight.

Touka opened the bathroom door, she leaned in the doorway and stared at her husband. He was doing what she thought. He wore a pair of boxers, his legs crossed and eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on his book. Touka smiled softly as the sight of her husband.

"Ken." She said.

Kaneki looked up from his book and his mouth dropped open at the sight of his wife. She never used his first name and she never dressed like that. "Touka? What are you doing?" Kaneki asked, straight shocked by his wife.

Touka smiled, pleased she could still shock Kaneki. "Sit back and relax, enjoy the show." Touka said, walking over to the stereo that Kaneki just noticed. When did they get that?

"The show?" Kaneki squeaked.

A slow sensual beat filed the room and Kaneki watched his wife come to the front of the bed. She smirked at Kaneki's nervous expression.

 _"I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you."_ Touka sang softly. Kaneki's eyes widened. Her voice was sensual and soft, raspy and jaw-dropping. He watched as she swayed side to side, her hands coming up to her obi. _"Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you."_ Touka untied her obi and her kimono fell open, revealing her lingerie. Kaneki's jaw dropped.

Touka has always been a gorgeous woman, but she never used her beauty to her advantage. "Fuck..." Kaneki muttered, shifting slightly.

Touka grinned.

 _Fuck indeed._

 _"Wanna show you how much I will forever be true."_ She sang, turning around. Kaneki watched as she slowly slid the kimono down to her arms, she looked back at him with those lust filled eyes. _"Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good."_ Touka felt powerful in that moment, her husband was already panting over her and she hasn't even gotten to the best part. She turned around and dropped down, her legs open and Kaneki wondered if she was going to kill him with just the thought of sex. _"Wanna show you how much, how much you understood."_

Touka slowly stood up and let the kimono fall. She slowly took off her heels and stood onto the bed, grabbing onto one of the wooden post that belonged to the canopy they had. She grinned at Kaneki's wanting expression. Kaneki reached out for her but she shook her head, she was going to make him wait like he did her.

 _"Wanna show you how much I value what you say not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe."_ Touka sang. She wanted to show him how much she appreciated Kaneki, he's so patient with her. Touka knew she was no easy to love, but Kaneki proved that he loved her wholeheartedly.

Touka grabbed the wooden post and dropped down, holding onto it. _"Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart. Wanna show you how much I hate being apart."_

Kaneki raised a brow at Touka. Being apart? They haven't been apart at all, not since he left the first time and she wouldn't be talking about that would she? No, he doubted it. Kaneki's thoughts were interrupted as Touka began to crawl over over to Kaneki. She sat on top of him.

 _"Wanna show you, show you, show you 'til you're through with me."_ Touka sang.

"Touka..." He whispered, his eyes roaming over her body. He placed his hands on her hips and she suddenly began to grind her sex onto his, his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head.

 _"I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be."_ Touka breathed. She bent down and began to nibble on his ear. _"You'll never need two 'cause I will be your number one. Those other chicks are superficial but I know you know I'm the one. That's why I'm all into you."_ She sang.

Kaneki panted as she trailed kisses on his neck and gripped his fully erected member through his boxers. Kaneki groaned out in pleasure. Touka smirked and leaned towards his ear. "Please, Touka." He panted.

 _"I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough. I'm a woman in the streets but a freak in the you know what."_ Touka whispered in his ear. Kaneki let out a ragged breath as she stroked his clothed member. Touka sat up and began to touch her breasts, making Kaneki's mouth drop open. She smiled flirtatiously at Kaneki. _"Sit back, this is the pre-game show. Daddy you know what's up."_

Kaneki growled and reached for her, but she released her Kagune. Her eyes turned red and black, Kaneki's eyes widened at her beauty. He always thought she was beautiful when she released her Kagunes, she looked fierce and confident. Kaneki watched as she got off of him, standing beside his side of the bed. She placed her right foot on the edge and unsnapped the stocking before doing the same to the other.

 _"I'ma take this time to show you how much you mean to me, 'cause you are all I need."_ She sang. Kaneki watched as her fingers went to the clasp of the back of her bra. She unsnapped it and Kaneki's eyes widened when it fell to the ground. _"No money can emphasize or describe the love that's in-between the lines."_ She hooked her thumbs in her panties and shimmied out of them.

Kaneki wondered what got into his wife as she stepped out of her garments. Touka climbed back on top of Kaneki and revealed his member. She teased her entrance with the tip and Kaneki groaned out in frustration.

 _"Loving you is really all that's on my mind. And I can't help but to think about it day and night. I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch."_ Touka sang before sliding down his member. Kaneki groaned out as he gripped her thighs so hard she knew she would have bruises. Touka groaned out as she began to move up and down. _"Tonight I'm gonna dance for you..."_ She gasped out. Kaneki groaned and made himself look at her. She was beautiful, from her hair to the tip of her toes. _"Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body."_ Touka grinned at Kaneki's wide eyes. _"Boy, I like it when you watch me."_ Touka moaned out. Kaneki's face flushed red at his wife's comment, but he couldn't look away.

Kaneki felt her walls clench around him, her release was coming he could feel it. His was coming too. He flipped them over and Touka moaned out as Kaneki began thrusting faster and harder, bringing her closer to her relief. She felt her stomach clench as she moaned loudly.

"K-Ken!" She shouted.

"Come for me, baby." Kaneki ordered.

"Ken!" Touka shouted as she came hard. Kaneki followed suit, collapsing on top of Touka. Touka smiled softly as she ran her fingers through his soft white hair. Kaneki sighed and looked up at Touka, giving her an odd look.

"What's gotten into you?" Kaneki asked, grinning that grin that made her think of the old times. Touka felt a blush rise to her face and she looked away.

"Well, I thought you were growing tired of me... You didn't want me last night and I thought I should do something..." Touka confessed. Kaneki's eyes widened as he looked at his beautiful wife.

"Touka, you have my heart and soul. The only reason why I didn't want to last night was because you've been running yourself ragged Touka." Kaneki explained. Touka's eyes widened. "Between the cafe, dealing with Hinami and her plans, and taking care of Ryouki... you've gotten pale and skinny. I was worried you were going to get sick." Kaneki looked into his wife eyes, showing nothing but love and trust. "I love you no matter what you do to me. You could hit me, yell at me, hurt me, shatter my soul, but I will always love you. You've given me so much." Kaneki said.

Touka's eyes widened as tears filled in them. She smiled warmly and kissed his lips softly. "Idiot." She mumbled.

And just like that, all doubts in Touka's heart was demolished.

 **Well that's it!**

 **Song- Dance for you by Beyonce**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Deuces,**

 **Moe**


	11. After All Is Said And Done

**Well back to it!**

 **Enjoy!**

Hinami stared at herself in the mirror, she was smiling brightly. She was so happy. Today was finally the day, the day she becomes one with Ayato. Their wedding.

Hinami's hair was pulled back into a french-braid and tied into a bun. A veil fell over her face, but the subtle and elegant make-up made her look more feminine. She wore a pearl white sweetheart neckline, strapless. On the neckline was beautiful beading. It hugged her upper body and flowed out delicately. She looked like a sprite, it suited her perfectly. She wore matching high heels with it. In her hands were a bouquet of white roses with one red rose in the middle. Pearl earrings hugged beautifully from her eyes with a pearl necklace.

"Hinami."

Hinami turned to look at a choked up Touka. Touka smiled proudly at her baby sister. "Big Sister." Hinami said with a dazzling smile.

"You look beautiful." Touka said, smiling warmly.

"You do too." Hinami said.

Touka wore her hair up in a similar style as Hinami's. She wore a white rose in it. She wore subtle make-up. She also wore a pale blue dress, it was strapless knee length chiffon dress with the bodice flouncing out. It had a blue sash at the waist. She wore beige high heels with it.

Touka stepped forward, holding a small trinket in her hands. "Something old, something new, something borrow, something blue." Touka said smiling brightly. In her hands was a blue diamond comb with white diamonds around it. It was in the shape of a butterfly. Hinami teared up slightly and grinned.

"Touka... Thank you..." She whispered. Touka turned her around and placed the comb in her bun. After she was done, she placed her hands on Hinami's shoulder and smiled warmly at her as they looked in the mirror.

"How are you feeling?" Touka asked.

Hinami sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, smiling warmly. _"Here I am looking in the mirror... An open face, the pain erased. Now the sky is clearer."_ Touka felt her eyes water as Hinami smiled brighter, looking out the window. _"I can see the sun... Now that all is, all is said and done..."_ She said.

Touka smiled and hugged the girl. "I'm so happy for you." Touka whispered. "This is your day."

Hinami smiled brightly. "I'm finally gonna be one with Ayato."

Ayato twitched when Kaneki adjusted his bow tie. It felt like a collar. "Quit your fidgeting, will you?" Kaneki asked annoyed.

"Oh shuddap." Ayato mumbled, glaring at Kaneki.

Ayato wore a black tuxedo with a pale blue tie and black dress shoes. His hair was actually neat and slicked back for once. A white rose was in his jacket pocket. He looked very handsome.

"You nervous?" Kaneki asked. Kaneki wore the same as Ayato, only he didn't have a rose. Despite their constant arguing, they've become quite close. Kaneki is even Ayato's best man.

"Nervous, please." Ayato scoffed. If Ayato was being truthful with himself, he was scared shitless. It wasn't the fact that he was going to marry Hinami, it was the fact that Hinami was going to marry him. There is still a lot of ghouls after him and Hinami could get hurt. It was bad enough that he had to protect her as his girlfriend, but if it gets around that Ayato married Hinami could really get hurt.

"I can read you, you know? You've got fear written all over your face." Kaneki said knowingly. He began to adjust Ayato's jacket as Ayato glared at him. Kaneki suddenly gave him a cold look that sent chills down his spine. "You better not bail out on Hinami, 'cause if you do I will kill you."

Ayato fought off the fear and looked at Kaneki. "I'm not gonna leave Hinami, I would never do that to her." Ayato mumbled.

"Then what is it?"

Ayato sighed and looked out the window. Ayato looked out thoughtfully. **"There she is always strong when I need her... She let me give and now I live, fearless and protected."** Ayato shook his head. No matter how far he tried to push her away, she always came back stronger than ever. She let him give her his love and he felt no fear. He felt protected by her warmth. **"With the one I will love... After all is, all is said and done."** Ayato mumbled.

Kaneki smiled brightly. "Seems you've grown up, Ayato." Kaneki said.

Ayato grinned at him. "Sure did, Eyepatch."

Kaneki held a nervous Hinami's hand. It was almost time for Hinami to walk down the isle. She was shaking. Kaneki gave her a warm smile. "Are you ready for this, Hina?" Kaneki asked warmly.

Hinami smiled despite her shaky legs. "Yes, I'm ready... _I once believed that hearts were made to bleed."_ She said quietly as she watched Touka walk down the isle.

Touka stood on one side as she looked at her baby brother. She smiled brightly at him. "Are you ready for this, Shitty brother?" She asked, smiling warmly at him. Ayato just grinned.

"Yeah... Hinami changed me... **Inside I once believed that hearts were made to bleed.** " Ayato said. Touka's eyes widened slightly. Her brother isn't a baby anymore.

Hinami smiled brightly at Kaneki. _"But now, I'm not afraid to say. I need him."_ Hinami said happily.

Ayato smiled at his sister warmly. **"I need her to stay with me."**

The song began to play and Ayato looked towards the doorway. That's when he saw her and his breath left him... She was so beautiful, perfect, and angelic in that moment...

Hinami saw Ayato and Kaneki held her arm tightly, afraid the girl would run to her love. He smiled brightly at the girl he thought of as a daughter.

They finally made it to Ayato and Kaneki gave Hinami's hand to Ayato before taking his place behind him. He looked to Touka who smiled lovingly at him, Kaneki felt a pain in his chest. It was a bittersweet pain, he was giving away Hinami.

Ayato stared at Hinami as if she hung the moon and stars, Hinami stared at Ayato with warmth and love. He couldn't ask for me. "Now the couples will say their vows." The priest said.

Hinami stared up at Ayato with love and passion, giving him her all. "Ayato, _these precious hours... Greet each dawn in open arms. And dream, into tomorrow. Where there's only love..._ Ayato, you are my one true love. You are the one for me and you make me whole. I love you so much." Hinami said, tears in her beautiful eyes.

Ayato felt tears sting his eyes as he stared at the woman he's grown to love. She's done so much for him. **"Inside I once believed that hearts were meant to bleed.** But Hinami, you showed me so much more. You showed me that hearts were meant to connect, like planets. **I'll never be afraid to say, I need you... I need you so here-"**

 _"Here we are in the still of this moment."_ Hinami said, taking the words right out of his mouth. Ayato just smiled softly at her.

 **"Fear is gone, hope lives on."** Ayato said.

 ** _"We found our happy ending."_** They said in unison.

Touka felt tears running down her face as Kaneki smiled warmly at the two young lovers.

 _"For there's only love."_ Hinami whispered.

 **"And this sweet, sweet love..."** Ayato whispered.

They smiled warmly and lovingly at each other. **_"After all is, all is said and done..."_** They whispered to each other.

"May we please have the rings?" The priest asked, smiling warmly at the couple.

Kaneki handed Ayato's Hinami ring as Touka handed Hinami Ayato's ring. They smiled brightly at each other.

"With this ring, I swear to love and protect you for the rest of my life." Ayato said, placing the ring upon her finger.

"With this ring, I swear to honor and cherish you for the rest of my life." Hinami said, placing the ring upon his finger.

"Do you Kirishima Ayato take Fuegechi Hinami to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health,until death do you part?"

"I do." Ayato said determinedly.

"Do you Fuegechi Hinami take Kirishima Ayato to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Hinami said lovingly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife please kiss-"

The priest couldn't even finish as he grabbed Hinami in a heated kiss. Touka chuckled as they parted.

"I love you." Hinami said.

"I love you, too." Ayato mumbled.

Kaneki and Touka watched as the newly weds danced with each other, they looked at each other with love and faith. Touka sighed and leaned into Kaneki. "Seems like just yesterday that Hinami was running up to us claiming she was going to break up with Ayato." Touka said warmly.

Kaneki smirked. "They suit each other, don't they?" Kaneki asked.

Touka looked to the young couple, smiling softly. Hinami is as soft as silk and Ayato is hard as rock, they're like Ying and Yang. "Yeah." She said, holding up her hand. "We did good." She said.

Kaneki high-fived her. "Yeah, we did good." He mumbled. Kaneki kissed her gently and looked at her lovingly. "Thank you, Touka." He whispered.

Touka just smiled warmly.

 ** _After all is, all is said and done..._**

 **Well that's it!**

 **Song- After All Is Said and Done by Beyonce ft. Marc**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


	12. Tough Little Boys

**Hey! This is Kaneki's thoughts after Hinami's and Ayato's wedding.**

 **Well back to it!**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or the song!**

 **Enjoy!**

Kaneki sat in the guest bedroom Hinami stayed in when she was mad at Ayato, which was often. They had made up the room, the room fill with little pink things and books. He sat on the bed of white and pink comforters and sheets, feeling bittersweet.

It was the aftermath of the union of Hinami and Ayato, they were now one and despite the fact that they were living together this whole time Kaneki felt like he lost Hinami. Hinami always had faith in his, no matter what the others thought. She followed him into Aogiri, hoping to bring herself closer to him.

He remember all the times he had with her... teaching her how to read, talking to her, holding her when she cried, her calling him Big Brother with a huge grin. All the times they had were running through his head all at once. He sighed and shook his head. He thought of Hinami as a daughter, someone who he raised when her mother was killed by the Doves.

 **"I never once backed down from a punch, I'd take it square on the chin."** Kaneki mumbled. **"Well I found out fast a bully's just that and you got to stand up to him."**

Kaneki used to be bullied, no matter how close Hide hovered around him. But he never backed down, he would take his hits. Soon, they grew tired of him and moved on. **"**

 **So I didn't cry when I got a black eye, as bad as it hurt I just grinned. But when tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again."**

Kaneki never cried, not once. It didn't matter if he had bruises all over him or a black eye. When his mother or Hide questioned him, he would just give them a grin. It didn't hurt his spirit when they would give him concerned looks. It didn't hurt his spirit when the bullies would beat him.

 **"Scared me to death when you fought your first fight, well I almost killed Ayato when you'd cried."**

Kaneki remembered when she first fought Ayato. He was scared for her, he was scared shitless. He tensed every time Ayato punched her. He almost killed Ayato when Hinami began to cry.

 **"Your first day alone, I cried like a fool. I followed you all around town."**

When Hinami got her first mission, Kaneki freaked out. It was her first mission alone, Kaneki was horrified. Kaneki followed her around town, making sure nothing happened to her.

 **"Well I didn't cry when my mother died, at least not in front of my friends. But when tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again."**

Kaneki didn't cry when he mother died, not in front of Hide. He waited until he was alone. Because he had to be strong, but look at him now... Blubbering like a baby.

 **"Well, I'm a grown man and as strong as I am, well sometimes it's hard to believe... One little girl with little curls can totally terrify me."**

Kaneki couldn't believe he was so scared for Hinami. He's a strong guy, he knows what he can handle and what he can't. But when Hinami comes to him crying, he feels weak because he can't stop her hurting. When she smiles at him with that smile, he feels scared to hurt her. Hinami scares the hell out of him.

 **"If you were to ask my wife would just laugh, she'd say I know all about men. How tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again."**

Touka would laugh at him if she saw him right now. Crying silently, going over his past.

 **"Well I knew one day, I'd give you away and I just stood there and smiled. And as soon as I got home and when I was alone... Well I just sat in your room for a while."**

He knew the day was coming. He saw it when Hinami and Ayato first laid eyes on each other. He saw the love that was there, even before the two realized what they had. So he just smiled for her, standing there as he watched her life begin with the love of her life. When he got home he went straight to her room and now he is.

 **"Cause when tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again..."**

He was being stupid, crying here. He was once a tough little boy, a tough man. But as soon as he decided he was going to be the dad that Hinami didn't have, he was a blubbering idiot once again. He was a big baby once again.

Because he gave his daughter away today.

"Just think of how it will be like when Ryouko gets married." Kaneki looked up to see his beautiful life looking at him with a loving smile. Kaneki smiled back. "Come on you idiot, let's go to bed before you cry a river in our house." Touka muttered before she walked away.

Kaneki grinned, just like that he was fine. He wiped his eyes and followed his wife, but before he left the room he looked around with a smile on his face. "I did good." He whispered. "Goodluck, babygirl."

 **Well that's it. Sorry it's so short.**

 **Song- Tough Little Boys by Gary Allan**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Moe**


End file.
